Dangerous Liasons
by Caskettastic
Summary: What happens when Kate, who feels robbed of all happiness in her life, drives out to Mystic Falls and happens to meet a broken-hearted Damon Salvatore? Read on to see how these two find solace in each others company.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle and The Vampire Diaries. This is purely a work of fiction. **

**AN: This story has been written by my co-author- the world's most dramatic fangirl, my best friend, (she who shall not be named) and myself.**

**It came to us around the time of the Peoples Choice Awards this year, when Stana Katic won Favorite Dramatic TV Actress and Ian Somerhalder won favorite sci-fi / fantasy TV actor. We've been playing around with the idea for months now, and have finally finished putting together this story for all you Castle and TVD fans. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review :) **

* * *

Chapter 1

If anyone knew what the wrath of the universe felt like. It was Kate Beckett. Her life till date was the most adventurous that any woman of her age might have had. The universe had its way of giving her something beautiful and then snatching it away from her when she got too attached. The universe clearly hated her, or held a grudge against her or something. Because clearly, it never failed to prove to her, that it's only ambition was to ruin her life, her happiness.

It's only aim was to make her life miserable. A living hell.

She should have suspected that the universe was out to get her the very moment she had her first real fall after she had learned to use her two feet for the reason they were created. Yup, she should have known it was the universe every time she was at the peak of something big and was pulled down by some force. Every time she lost something, it was the universe playing with her emotions.

The biggest blow had been when the universe took her mom away. The universe disguised as senator bracken. And time and again after that, there were innumerable instances she could describe that had messed with her happiness. It wasn't until 6 years ago, that she was able to regain some faith in the good side of the universe. 6 years ago, when a man named Richard Castle walked into her life and became her universe. He was everything.

And she didn't care about what the universe was doing collectively to them both, she didn't care that they had found themselves in a colorful variety of life or death situations, including a bomb, a serial killer, explosions, a freezer, a trunk of a car, a water body, nuclear threats, kidnapping, confronting a tiger, no. None of that mattered to her these past 6 years, because as long as he was by her side, not even the wrath of the universe could bother her, as long as he was by her side.

If only he had stayed by her side.

If only he had stayed by her side, she wouldn't have gone back down this abyss of absolutely losing all reason to believe in the universe again. To believe in good, in destiny, in karma, in magic and in everything he believed in. She couldn't believe in anything. Her belief was numb. She was numb. Her heart felt numb.

The tears would come often, ever since that faithful day, 12th May 2014. The day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. But no. That was the day, the universe only proved to her that it still hated her and was still out to make her life miserable. It made her question why she was even put here on this earth. Every purpose she lived for was destroyed.

Kate Beckett had fought the universe all her life. Every time it took away something from her, she fought back. And she had survived all of it. But now, she was tired. She was tired of fighting. She was tired of breathing. Breathing hurt. It pained her chest with every bought of oxygen she took in. The pain was because of her continuous crying, sobbing and heaving at nights, nights when she slept alone in his bed.

She was tired of fighting. Because this, this was the last straw. This was the only thing left to happen for her to break, the only thing capable of breaking her strength. This was all it took to crush a woman as strong and brave as Katherine Beckett.

As she sat on the green lawn of his Hamptons home, at the exact spot that she would have said her vows to him, she watched the sun setting on the horizon. She could feel nothing. She could think nothing. The only thing left to stop functioning in her was her heart. She wanted it all to stop. It had no reason to go on.

And as the reflection of the orange sun shining in her tearful eyes, began to go down, her resolve broke further. The last bit of the sun disappeared behind the blue waters, leaving a purple hue all around the then blue sky. She closed her eyes, and the tears fell. Her hand clenched the grass near her thighs and she whispered to no one in particular "Where are you babe?"

Kate believed that Castle was out there somewhere, staying away for a reason. While everyone was losing hope, she hung onto the possibility that he was still out there. After they had found that burning car that evening, she had almost lost it at the scene. She had ran towards the car, she didn't care if she had to get burnt, she was going to try to get her groom out of that car whatever state he was in.

She was either going to get him out, or die trying, but she was determined. But the officers, even Espo and Ryan pulled her away. They used all their strength to hold her back while she used all her strength to fight them and get closer to the car. She doesn't remember much after that, they told her later she had collapsed, fallen unconscious.

They told her there was nobody in the car. And they searched the area too, they couldn't find him. They suspected he flung himself out of the car before it skid off the road and burst into flames. He must have rolled out the side of the road with the impact of the fall, and well...There was cliff at the edge of that area. They said no more.

But Kate knew what they were implying. They were implying that her Castle is dead. But she refused to believe it. She'd never believe it. He wouldn't leave her that way. Not on their wedding day. He wouldn't let that day be a day of sorrow for her to live through every day of her life.

So no. she didn't believe them when they said he's dead. She didn't believe them when they said they found scraps of material, material of his tux close to the cliff that may have torn off of him when he fell.

She didn't even want to picture what they were insinuating.

None of them wanted to believe it. Martha, Alexis, Lanie, Espo, Ryan, they were all going through almost the same pain as her. Castle wasn't dead. He disappeared. He was either kidnapped or forced to go away. And she would hang on to that hope for as long as she could. She didn't want to believe anything else.

She was driving back to the city, and she suddenly didn't feel like going home tonight. She needed a change of space. She wanted to go someplace else. Anywhere that would let her forget for a while that her life was in ruins. She drove on in another direction than her intended route, and speed dialed Alexis' number.

The phone rang twice and then she picked up "Kate… Hi" her voice was soft and vulnerable. Castle's disappearance had broken Alexis to pieces. Kate had never seen this side of Alexis before.

"Did you have your dinner Alexis?"

"I don't want to eat Kate...Please…"

"No... Don't say that. You need to eat. You've lost so much weight in the last 4 months Alexis, I don't want you falling sick."

"Okay... I'll eat with you... You're coming home, aren't you?" All of them knew Kate would go out to the Hamptons every evening to watch the sunset. They never questioned or stopped her. They knew she had her reasons for going up there every evening. They knew how hard this must be for her.

Kate hated to do this. She knew that it's important they stick together, to be each other's comfort through this. But she couldn't get herself to turn around.

"Alexis, sweetheart, I need to go somewhere tonight… I just need…"

"It's alright... I understand... You need a little time alone. It's okay. I'm okay."

"I'll sleep at my apartment tonight... and I'll come by tomorrow morning. We'll go out for breakfast, you and me."

"I'd like that"

They said goodnight after Alexis promised Kate she'd eat something. And then Kate hit the acceleration. She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to go far and fast. She wanted to feel that rush of doing something reckless and she wasn't scared of anything right now.

She steered where her heart led her, and didn't care that her mind was telling her to slow down, to stop and ask where she was, and for directions back to the city. No she just wanted to drive, and drive far. She wanted to think of it as driving away her sorrow, but she knew the sorrow was stuck with her like a parasite, sucking out the life from her day by day.

And it wouldn't let her live until she saw his face gain. Until she was sure he was safe and breathing. Even if it meant they weren't going to be able to be together, her only prayer every night, was that his lungs still took in oxygen and that his heart still beats, and that blood still flowed through his veins.

Kate hadn't eaten since the afternoon. It was 9 pm now, and her stomach needed food. But she couldn't care less. She didn't want food. She needed a place to run away to, for just one night.

* * *

**Leave us a review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle and The Vampire Diaries. This is purely a work of fiction. **

**AN: My lovely co author put up with me so much for this fiction. I made her crazy and pestered her to sit down and write until the words came. . Just wanted to thank her for doing this with me, and let her know that I had so much fun creating this story with her. I love you sweetie :)**

**You guys should know, she's the best. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry I made you believe otherwise, but it's Stefan, Damon. It's always going to be Stefan."

The words echoed constantly in his head, over and over again. Wasn't that what Katherine had said when she first returned to mystic falls after 160 years of Damon looking for her?

He had been furious when he'd found out she was never in the tomb. He made a personal note to snap the bitch's neck and then rip her heart out. But when he saw her after all those years of looking, longing and pursuing, all of his anger had melted away.

He was willing to forgive and forget. He wanted nothing more than to start over with the woman he'd loved all his life and share eternity with her. She had returned to him, and that was all that mattered.

But she had returned only to tell him that she'd never loved him. It was always Stefan. That she'd only loved Stefan and used him as back up.

Now, to hear Elena say it was like seriously crappy deja vu. It was so familiar he almost wanted to do what he did that night, turn of his humanity, not give a rat's ass and go on a killing spree, like he did when he snapped Jeremy's neck. This pain was unbearable. Because even though he'd known Elena for a shorter time, as opposed to spending a century and a half obsessed and dotting over Katherine, his love for Elena had proved to be more powerful. And REAL.

She made him want to be a better person despite who he was, and his killing nature. She changed him. There was no way he could love anyone as much as he loved Elena.

And what was worse? He'd almost had everything he wanted. Elena was in love with him, even without the sire bond. She was the best thing that had happened to him in all of his 175 years on this earth and she was his. He'd finally got the girl. His brother had his back no matter what. What could possibly go wrong, right? Wrong.

EVERYTHING COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG BECAUSE THE UNIVERSE IS A BITCH.

He had to die and go to the other side, and leave everything, everyone he loved behind. Nevertheless even then, he knew he had to find his way back no matter what, because he'd promised Elena. And he loved her too much to ever break his promise.

But here she was cozying up to his brother, her doppelganger soul mate- honestly if he had to hear that word again he'd have to figure out how to spell it- not caring that Damon had gone through hell and back-literally- to be with her.

_Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan._

Maybe he SHOULD go a killing spree. Get all destructive and become the bad boy Salvatore that he'd inevitably come to be hated as.

Maybe he should strap on his hero hair and be a VILLAIN instead. He was the bad guy, and maybe it's time he started acting like one.

Maybe he should call Enzo. The two of them could ditch town and devour random people just for kicks.

Speaking of which, maybe he SHOULD stop caring about what people, (people meaning Elena) would think if he went back to his 'snapped-neck-all-you-can-eat-Stefan-like-rippah' diet.

Maybe he shou-

He saw her just as she walked in.

Tall, empowering, DELICIOUSLY GORGEOUS. With the most luscious set of curls he'd ever seen. Even better than the beautiful Bulgarian Katerina Petrova.

"Maybe, those 'maybes' could wait" he decided, as she made her way to the bar.

* * *

"Damon...Damon...Damon" she was writhing under him, chanting his name, almost like a mantra that would make their pain go away. But he knew there was truly only one thing that could take away his pain.

Pushing her curls to one side, he planted soft, hungry kisses at the nape of her neck. He could see the pulse of her vein almost unbelievably vivid against her creamy skin.

"Damon...Damon...Damon" she moaned as he barred his fangs and sunk deep into the ecstasy that was her blood.

For a second, he thought she would scream, and fight back against his heavy frame-He really didn't want to have to compel her or even use his supernatural vampire strength to restrain her- but to his astonishment, all she did was pull him closer, dig her nails into his back, surely leaving scratch marks and chant his name louder so that it echoed in the living room and reverberated throughout the walls of the house.

DAMON. DAMON. DAMON...

"DAMON!" Matt half yelled from across the bar counter.

"Wha-?" Damon looked around not believing that he'd spaced out.

Zeroing on the woman seated two stools away from him, he then realized why.

"Could I get another Bourbon neat here, please?" She called to Matt.

"Don't even think about it." Matt warned Damon knowing he had that look in his eyes.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Donovan?" Damon smiled. "Like, maybe, I don't know, getting a college education?"

Matt looked a little offended, muttered "Dick" before walking over and giving the smolderingly sexy woman her drink.

With the amount of times he's been called a dick, he should really consider changing his name to Dick Salvatore. Okay, no that's pretty awful. Maybe, Damon "Dick" Salvatore would be a better catch. Yep. There we go. Has a nice ring to it.

He downed the remnants of his drink and made his way to the sexy lady.

* * *

**Well, do you like where this is going? how about you leave us a review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle and The vampire Diaries**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kate Beckett was aware of his eyes on her, aware of his gaze as he x-rayed her body while she made her way to the bar. If there was one thing Kate learned as a cop, it was to be observant and patient.

And, as she sat there, two stools away from him-pondering, effortlessly kicking the ass of men like the staring stalker.

She saw him approaching from the side of her eye.

"What's a pretty woman like you doing here at the grill?" He asked her.

She looked up to find a tall, sharp-featured young man, surprisingly young for someone so muscular and graceful, looking down at her with eyes that captured her full attention. His eyes were so blue, there was something almost ancient about them. And as his eyes bore into her, she realized, they were almost the same sky blue as Rick's...  
No. Not tonight.

But this wasn't the only thing that got her attention. There was something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite put her finger on, an emotion that was controlling him. She couldn't for the life of her, understand his motives for approaching her.

"Why?" she asked with a smirk. "Does it say pretty women aren't allowed to drink here?"

"I'd say you are more than welcome." he said twinkling blue at her and taking a seat on the bar stool beside her.

He continued to make conversation.

"It's very rare that you find a lady drinking a Bourbon."

Kate looked sideways at this mysterious stranger. She wasn't really in the mood to flirt but maybe...

"Well maybe that's because I like my liquor hard and strong." She smiled back.

"Among other things, I hope." He pursed his lips, his blue eyes suddenly bright and dancing with seductive mischief.

"I'm Damon." the man said, with his hand outstretched that seductive light never leaving his eyes. "Damon Salvatore."

Kate looked at him closely. God, his eyes were so blue. But wait. Something else flickered there for a moment. Was that fear? Desperation? Was he worried that she would reject his advances? Was he tired of being rejected? But surely a man who looked like him couldn't be rejected? And definitely not damaged?

For one split second she thought she saw a reflection of herself in his eyes, a hurt that his charm and wit were masking. There was something they both needed tonight. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. Literally. "Kate." She took his hand.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" he asked. She feigned thought for a moment and then shrugged in the affirmative.

"Hey Donovan, how about another round?"

Matt nodded and moved to get them their drinks.

"Are you new to town?" he asked.

"Just drove here tonight. Will have to get back to life after a while."

Damon thought about what she said. She had run away from something. She'd driven here from the city with the intention to get away from life for a bit. 'Well, you've met just the right person' he thought as he smirked to himself.

Matt placed their glasses before them, and Kate downed hers instantly.

"Someone's thirsty" he chuckled. And she smiled a bit. She then looked down the bar, beyond Damon, and spotted a few cops there.

"Lot of crime happen around here?"

Damon smirked. He looked in the direction of where the cops were seated and said "The people of this town need saving all the time."

And while Damon was still staring at the cops, Matt slowly caught Kate's attention and slid a paper towards her. She looked at him, confused, but Matt just gave her a look and wiped the table.

She read quickly. "Stay away from him" and there was an arrow that pointed in Damon's direction. She slid the paper back to Matt, before Damon could turn back around to look at her.

"Saving? From what? Blood thirsty psychopaths?" She asked with a smile on her face that even she could not explain.

And he mirrored her expression, charming and dangerous all at the same time "Hit the nail right on the head!"

And Kate immediately knew this guy was trouble. Her natural instinct would be to avoid trouble on nights like these. But tonight, tonight she was in the mood for trouble. Tonight she craved trouble, because tonight, that part of her brain that defended herself from trouble was switched off. Tonight, she wanted to go with instinct, and her instinct said this guy was intriguing.

Tonight she was not NYPD Detective Kate Beckett. Tonight, she was just Kate.

Kate, who'd lost her mother to a notorious scam, Kate, who'd built walls that touched the skies. Kate, who'd taken so long to trust someone, anyone. Kate, who'd finally let all but one human being into her world. Kate who had been so close to everything she'd ever wanted. Kate, who'd lost all of those things in the blink of an eye...the only remnants of it being a phone call.

She was not here to live her life, as she did in New York. She had come here, to this unknown bar in an unknown town, to seek escapism. To run away from all the pain and grief that had consumed her so drastically these past few weeks. Tonight she wasn't Kate Beckett, the almost-wife of missing No. 1 bestselling author Richard Castle, tonight she was just Kate.

And if Matt behind the bar felt this mysterious stranger was dangerous, then it only further peaked her curiosity.

"So," she said with a mischievous smile, her inhibitions lowered now with all of the drinks she'd downed so far. "What's your story, tough guy?"

* * *

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle and The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What's your story, tough guy?" she asked.

He took a sip of his own drink then and smiled. "Ladies first"

Kate looked back down at the glass between her hands. If she had a dollar for every time she found herself replaying scenes of that day while staring down into her liquor, she'd be nearly as rich as the man in question. Nearly.

"My fiancé went missing." she paused and looked at Damon, expecting a kind of shocked expression, mingled with sympathy. She'd gotten so used to that look, it had even begun to make appearances in her dreams. Or nightmares, rather.

But this man surprised her. He just looked at her levelly, with those intense blue eyes and passed her a shot of tequila. "Doozy." He commented.

She stared at him, downed the contents and dropped the next bomb. "On our wedding day"

Another shot glass came her way. "Double doozy."

This man was not giving her the reaction she expected, and for some reason that completely turned her on.

"I AM sorry to hear about that" Damon acknowledged after she downed the shot he gave her. Despite his cockiness, this stranger understood her pain.

"How are you holding up?" he asked

Kate chuckled and gestured to the empty shot glasses on the table between them. "I'm not."

Damon smiled, and nodded in understanding. He waited. He knew she had more to say.

"They tell me he's dead. But I know he's not. He's being kept away from me. He wouldn't leave me without a fight this way, I'm sure of it" she said.

Damon placed his hand over Kate's then and said "I think I understand." She smiled. His hand felt warm and friendly. And exactly what she needed to calm the sobs that were threatening to break out.

"Thank you" she whispered softly.

There was a comfortable silence between them, until Damon spoke up on his own. "I had a girlfriend who suffice to say, was the best thing that had happened to me..."

"So SHE broke up with YOU? Just like that?" The gorgeous woman, sitting beside him-Kate-was asking.

And indeed he'd told her all about Elena and Stefan. (Of course leaving out the part where he came back from the Other Side, the infamous Supernatural Purgatory. He didn't really want her running off just yet.)

He added the usual humor to disguise the pain, and with every joke he cracked she seemed to lighten up a little more. God, she was so stunning. He couldn't help noticing the little thing she did with her tongue when she smiled, and man did it turn him on! This woman was making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Yep, claimed to love me, and then hooked up with my brother in my absence."

He made a fake crying face and she laughed, a pure free spirited laugh. "That must've been awful, I'm so sorry." She consoled.

"Oh no. Don't be. I wouldn't be sitting here with you then, would I?" He smiled. It wasn't that full smile that he had approached her with. No, this one seemed empty. This one held a kind of hurt behind it caused by a wounded heart that was tired of the pain. And he knew that she understood it.

Probably better than anyone he'd ever met. He wondered if she knew what it was like to get rid of a pain that severe. He wondered what she did to ease the pain. Surely not the same thing he did. If there was anything supernatural about her, he would've sensed it by now. Except her beauty that was completely out of this world.

He wondered whether she was a regular at a bar wherever she came from, like he was here at the Mystic Grill, and whether alcohol really helped at all.

"How do you do it?" she said out of the blue.

He looked at her questioningly. And she voiced the very question he had about HER that was playing on his mind

"The pain, how do you handle it?"

"That's my dirty little secret" He implored. He wanted her so bad, by now it was almost as painful as the grief they both felt.

"I think we've shared enough with each other for you to let me in on that secret" she said teasingly, the alcohol finally having hit her in all the right places, she reached out to place her hand on his thigh.

He looked down at it for a second, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. With the looks of it, she wanted him just as much. He leaned in close to her ear.

"How about you come on over to my place and I'll show you exactly how I intend on dealing with the pain tonight" and before pulling away, he let his lips brush lightly against the shell of her ear, leaving her with a hitch in her breath from the sudden intimacy. She nodded.

Before they knew it, she was sitting in the passenger seat of his car, and he was driving them off through the streets of Mystic Falls, towards the place he called home.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle and The Vampire Diaries**

**AN: Here are the last two chapters :) The rating is M for a reason. You have been warned. **

* * *

Chapter 5

They were at his door. He fished out his keys and unlocked the door. He let her in first and then followed behind her, locking the door on his way in. She looked around as she walked in, noticing every little detail of the hallway and then the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?"

She turned a little to face him, "no, I'm fine"

She walked further into the room and stopped at the fire place. She stared at the flames and they shone in her eyes. He watched her with great attention. Her hair glowed with the light of the fire, her skin gleamed with beauty.

She was losing it. Just staring at the flames was bringing back those memories. Not that they had ever left. But they always seemed to make them fresh, like she saw it all happen before her eyes just yesterday.

She forced herself to look away from it and her eyes landed on his. He was standing before her, looking down at her, with something so strong she could feel his stare burn through her.

"How do you move so fast?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"How drunk are you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just as drunk as you" she replied.

"I'm not moving fast" he denied, shamelessly.

"If you say so" she didn't fight it. She took a step closer to him.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked

"I thought you knew"

She was silent, but still looking up at him.

And suddenly, she felt a pair of soft lips crushing against her lips, and an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. It wasn't the action that shocked her. It was the strength and the speed. Whatever it was she didn't let on.

She had been wanting this ever since the moment she had changed route on her way back from the Hamptons. She wanted to forget. And he was helping her do exactly that. His arm around her tightened, pulling her flush against him.  
She pulled away from his lips and searched his eyes when he looked at her. There was pure hunger there, and need, he needed this just as bad as she did, she could see it in his eyes, he was just as broken as she was and he needed an escape too.

"Make me forget" she whispered while staring down at those lips of his, and he did exactly that.

"Be careful what you wish for" he said with a smirk.

She didn't know how, but one moment she was standing at the fireplace with him, and the next, she was pushed up against a wall, and he was invading her space. She hadn't felt her feet move. How did that happen?

His tongue sought entrance to her mouth, his hand reached up to touch her luscious curls. His whole body hummed with energy against her.

"Damon…" she said between kisses, but he didn't stop. He kissed and kissed like he was determined to taste her. She moaned in the kiss when she felt his hand caressing her waist.

"How are you doing that" she said and sucked on his lower lip wildly.

"Doing what?" he looked at her then

"Moving so fast! Don't deny it. I can feel it"

"If I tell you, you'd ruin tonight for us both"

"Tell me" she said and kissed his jaw line, her lips moving hungrily against his slight stubble. The roughness seemed to be doing it for her.

"It's crazy."

"My life has been nothing but crazy" she admitted. Really, nothing he said would surprise her.

"I'm a vampire"

She looked up at him. And he was preparing his mind for a shrill scream, for her to back away with terror written all over her face. But no. she didn't move. He watched her intently. She looked down, and a smile came upon her lips. And then she looked back up at him, and kissed him harder, putting both her arms around his neck, hooking her leg around his hip and pulling him closer.

He was half shocked. Only half shocked.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a vampire?"

"No. makes this hotter" and she ground her hips into him. He groaned in pure pleasure at the feel of her. She must really be drunk, or really damaged, desperate for an escape from reality.

"Doesn't it make me your enemy? I'm a killer. You catch killers and put them behind bars for a living."

"Kill my memories tonight! And I'll let you off the hook"

"If you say so detective" and before he could finish his sentence she had pulled his shirt apart, buttons skittered across the floor but were paid no heed to. She was busy tasting him, and he was busy feeling so much of her at once.

He couldn't help it. His vampy senses were doing it for him. He could feel her hunger. He could smell her. There was something fruity about her. Her scent. He was never a fan of fruity scents before, but this woman here, she was intoxicating, and he couldn't get enough of her scent. Her hands were caressing his chest and his abs and now and then teasing their way lower down to just above the waist line of his denims.

"What's that scent?" he asked when her lips moved down his neck, and her hands moved to feel the skin of his back.

"Damon, if you're getting tempted to suck out my blood and turn me, you can forget about it right now. I have too many cop friends who will hunt you down."

She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him in again to kiss him hard. He lifted her shirt over her head and took it off.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said.

He put his hand behind her other leg, pulling it up to hook around his hip too, her only support was the wall behind her, and the man between her legs. She tightened her hold on him, pressing herself harder against him, and he sucked on the skin at her neck as if he were drawing something out of her.

Clearly, it wasn't blood. No he was drawing out that pent up emotion, drawing out the hunger from her. The hunger and lust in her was wild, he could feel it ever since the moment he laid eyes on her tonight.

She needed to channel all that emotion, the hurt, the anger, she needed somewhere to vent it out, and he wanted to give her that escape, that hide- out from all of it. He respected her for what she's been through. And he could feel that she respected him too. They've both recently been through the tunnel of loss, the darkness of having your heart twisted and crushed and left wrinkled to wither. He needed someplace to channel his emotions, and he found someone who needed it too.

As he thought about it, he could feel her control slipping. Her eyes were closed, she was grinding herself into him, already feeling the evidence of his arousal, even through layers of their clothing, it was turning her on, to a level she hadn't been on in a while. He intensified his kisses down her throat, humming his appreciation for her long legs, and those two plump breasts held up by her black lacy bra, that his hand had suddenly turned so fond of. He could hear her soft gasps of breath, every time he touched a new region of her skin.

"Damon… take it off" she whimpered.

She arched her back, and he reached behind her to unhook her bra. She took it off. He was entranced. She was looking at the lust in his eyes for her, and then suddenly she was on his couch, lying flat and he was over her.

She gasped at the sudden change from vertical to horizontal. But her mind had no time to think about his speed now; his mouth was currently making its way lower down her collar bone.

She let her hand find his hair, and she fisted his hair as he sinfully moved lower. Her other hand reached up to find something to hold onto. It had been a long time that she had felt anything like this and she knew the feelings he was starting to create in her would only be a start. She shut her eyes just as his lips began to climb closer to where she needed his mouth to be and when he latched on to her swollen pink nipple, she almost came. Almost.

Her knuckles began to hurt as she held on tight to the material of his couch on the arm rest above her head. She was writhing in pleasure. The man knew his way around a woman's breast; she had to give him that. Even then, it gave her power, that she was able to steer him just the way she wanted by tugging at his hair.

He was doing things with his tongue on her that should be illegal. If only she had carried her handcuffs today, she thought, and dismissed the thought as soon as it arrived. Because there was only one man she would ever use handcuffs on for something kinky.

But even before her mind wandered there, she felt Damon's hand on her other breast, giving as much attention to it, as his lips were giving to its twin. She was writhing under his mouth. When his lips found her other nipple, and his teeth tweaked and nibbled to elicit moans from her parted lips, she hadn't thought that he could heighten the pleasure just yet. But he surprised her. His hand cupped her mound over her jeans, and she arched her lower body up towards his hand.

"Someone's a little too eager" he smiled that naughty, mischievous smirk of his, and then got to work on unbuttoning her jeans and taking them off.

When he had rid her of her jeans, he took a good look at the woman on his couch. She was everything he could fall for. Just his type - strong, brunette, delicious, and more than willing to help him find release. It didn't hurt that the black lace barrier between them seemed to be soaking wet with her arousal. And if he thought she couldn't turn him on more, he was mistaken. Just the idea that she was so hot for him, heightened his hunger, his need to fuck her senseless.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a sultry smile.

"You're a work of art" he replied, unable to take his eyes of her body.

"You do know how to appreciate art, do you?" She teased him, with a smile that did things to his painful erection. Things like… making it HARDER to keep his jeans on. 'Why was he still clothed?' he asked himself.

"Don't underestimate me detective. You don't know me, until you know me"

"Let me know you then." She hooked her finger into the waistline of his jeans then and brought him closer, to stand near her. She raised herself on one elbow and unbuttoned his denims, her fingers not being too subtle about her need to touch him. She brushed her fingers against his crotch now and then while slowly bringing the zip down, she was torturing him, he wondered if she always played the minx in bed.

Before he knew it, she was standing before him, her hands reaching behind to move over his back and then slowly, they slid into his boxers. She grabbed his ass and pulled his front against her. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the feel of their naked skin, warm and strong, against the other. Her breasts, flush against him, he wondered if the room was cold for her, or if she was just that aroused being this close to him. She grabbed his well toned ass tight in her palms.

"You like it?" he asked.

But she said nothing, she simply slid the last piece of clothing he had on, down, and got rid of her own. She pushed him back to sit on the couch, and straddled him. He could feel all of her. His hands couldn't get enough of her. She was sexy as hell. And her body was calling out to him to take her. To…

his thought process was interrupted when she lowered herself down to him. She wasn't taking him in yet, just teasing him with her moist core, letting him feel for himself what he had done to her, she was panting hard against his ear. Her warm sweet breath washing over the skin of his ear, his neck, sending bolts of electric adrenaline through his veins and straight down to his spine, to where he wanted to feel her the most.

She nibbled on his ear, whispering things,… things she wanted to do to him, things she wanted him to do to her tonight, and she ended with "show me that you know how to leave a woman speechless" and he couldn't resist anymore he cupped her neck and pulled her in to kiss her hard and passionately, while his other hand made its way down her front, to find her core, ready for him.

"Fuck" he exclaimed in the kiss. "You're so wet"

She gasped at the invasion of his fingers. He was playing her like she was a stringed instrument, and the sounds forming at the back of her throat and leaving her lips were like music to his ears. She couldn't concentrate on kissing him, so she just kept her forehead connected to his, focusing only on his fingers in her.

It started with two, and then he stretched her to add another and she ground down on his hand, needing the friction on her nub. His thumb moved across her swollen bud, eliciting a string of curses from her lips, and it only encouraged him further.

He watched her face as he pleasured her with his fingers. Her expressions spoke volumes about her. She was not a shy lover. That was too evident. She wasn't afraid to voice out what she wanted to feel. Right now, she was stroking his bi-cep, letting him know she appreciated what he was doing to her.

She opened her eyes when she was close to the breaking point, he could feel her clench around his fingers, she was definitely close, and he could see dark lust in her eyes. That's when he noticed those green spheres for eyes she had, had an ability to turn darker when she was aroused, but the green still showed, emerald and thirsty.

She took his free hand from her waist and put one of his fingers into her mouth. And he no longer knew what to feel. Her tongue was talented to say the least. She was twirling it around his finger, making it harder for him to concentrate on what he was doing between her legs.

Watching her lips, and hearing her moan as she sucked on the tip of his finger, one of man's most sensitive areas when it came to seducing, she was making him picture just how amazing it would be to have that mouth of hers around him, on his manhood, sucking him off just like that. She let his finger slip out between her lips with a pop and then brought her attention back to getting off on his fingers.

But now he had other plans. He kept going until he knew she was close, now and then pulling her in to tweak her nipples between his teeth.

And all of sudden she was there, she was climbing that hill to reach ecstasy, she was so close, he could see it on her face, he could see it in the way she moved, in the sounds she made, and just when he knew she was going to come he pulled out his fingers and she shot him a look of death.

"Damon!" she groaned in frustration. "What are you doing?!"

"Making this good for you"

"The last time I checked, 'good' was when I was allowed to orgasm" her glare on him was fatal. He knew it angered her, bringing her so close to the edge, to the finish line and then pushing her all the way back to the start.

But he smirked and said, "Patience woman…"

"I don't need patience! I want you in me right now!" she demanded. And truly he loved that she was so bossy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle and The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Chapter 6

Before she could take her next breath, she found herself thrown back onto a bed with a thump, and she was looking up at a ceiling she looked down and he was between her legs, and even before she could prepare herself for it, his lips found her and made her lose control.

She no longer had any say over her body's movements and responses to him. She was at the mercy of his mouth on the most intimate part of her body, and his fingers in her. The sounds from her lips echoed in the room, and when she couldn't wait any longer, she tugged at his shoulder, and he listened, he crawled up to her, she cradled his hips between her legs, those beautiful, sexy, delicious long legs that went on for miles, and as she drew his face closer to her to taste herself on his lips, she reached down to stroke him on, to feel for herself how hard he was for her.

He hadn't realized until then how much he'd been craving that friction, that touch of her hand on his manhood. The way she knew how to work him, her thumb moved across his tip, smearing the juices forming there, and before he knew it, she was lining him up against her entrance, he teased further by rubbing up against her clit.

"Fuck! Damon!"

"Yea... that's exactly what I intend to do"

And he entered her with one quick motion, letting himself in, to the hilt. She was breathing so hard, he could feel her heart thrumming, he could hear it's erratic beating, he could smell the sweet blood in her, running through her veins, he was doing everything he could from stopping himself from needing to taste her blood himself. He wanted to taste all of her.

And right now, as they both took a moment to adjust to each other, connected in the most intimate way a man and woman could, they saw the end in each other's eyes, they saw that what they were doing was to attain pure release and it was so close right now.

She kissed him hard, and he started moving slowly in her, leaving her breathless. She met him thrust for thrust, watching the planes of his face, the way he was concentrating on her eyes. She, however, was finding it harder to focus. It had been a long while since she'd done this, and hell, it felt good, she let her hands wander on his back, urging him on, mewling and moaning and groaning with him, encouraging him to lose all control with her, and he did exactly that.

He was strong and he knew what to do to heighten her pleasure, to bring her to a place where she could lose herself, and be allowed a moment of utter ecstasy.

Before they knew it, skin slapped against skin, fists tightened in his hair, lips clashed and hips ground together erotically, until... until finally, she found her release, clenching around him, spasming around his strong hard member, and bringing him there with her, both coming hard and fast.

He hadn't even realized it until he heard that strangled cry of pleasure from her lips. His teeth were biting into the skin on her neck while he came. For some reason, even he couldn't understand why, he hadn't bitten hard enough to draw blood, just enough to make her go crazy, just enough for him to feel the rush of her blood under her skin, move in a frenzied motion, hot and sweet in her veins. It heightened the pleasure for both of them, the feeling that her entire body was conspiring with him to make this one memorable night.

and as the room echoed their sounds of pleasure, two broken hearts found some kind of solace and refuge in a human act of love, something they did out of respect for the others' torment and suffering, something to bring at least materialistic comfort, if not the actual comfort they're souls needed.

And in those moments, the universe and its cruel ways could go screw itself, because right now, it didn't matter what the universe had taken away from them. Right now, it was about forgetting that the universe existed to give or take from them. It was about allowing yourself to find a hideaway place form the universe and showing it that it is possible to run away from it for a while.

As he lay spent over her, he could hear too much at once. Her breathing, her heart beat, and then there were voices in his head trying to say something to him, but he closed it off and let himself surrender to sleep. He'd deal with everything else later. He surely had left her speechless.

Damon opened his eyes to find he was alone. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 5 am. He turned himself and found Kate Beckett sitting the sofa chair in his room, sipping on coffee, clad in her clothes from last night. He sat up and said "Don't feel guilty about last night"

She smiled sadly and said "I'm not feeling guilty."

"Good" he said. "And I'm glad you didn't leave" he added.

"I thought I'd say goodbye to you before leaving" she said.

He nodded. "Let me drive you back to the city?"

"Okay" she said and he got out of bed and got dressed.

As they went about getting ready to leave, things weren't awkward at all. It was comfortable between them because they had an understanding. They got what they came for, and it felt good. But they needed to return to their lives and move on.

As he drove her back to city, she said "Thank you."

He looked at her.

"Thank you for last night. It helped" she continued.

He nodded. "Last night was pretty good for me too." They smiled and that's all the exchange they needed between them. He stopped the car right in front of her apartment building and said.

"This is your place?"

"Yes... I would have called you upstairs, I know you didn't have anything to eat before we left…but I'm actually late for a breakfast date with my daughter"

"You have a daughter?" he asked with amusement.

"My fiancé's daughter"

He looked impressed. "She's lucky to have you"

Kate smiled. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder how weak she would look to Alexis if she knew about her little escapade last night. She tried to push the thought away. She took off her seat belt and just before leaving she looked at him and said

"Damon, your ex-girlfriend Elena, she's really missing out. She could have been happy with you, you're a good man, so don't let this bring you down."

"You know it isn't that easy detective." Kate understood. She did.

"But Thank you" he said "And for the record, I know that wherever your fiancé is, he probably misses you a lot. I can see why he loves you."

Kate smiled. She gave him an acknowledging nod and got out of the car, and never looked back. She heard him drive away and hoped for the best for him.

Last night may have been a weak moment for her, but it was what they both needed. They needed it to remind them, that however strong they believe they are, it's okay to fall sometimes, it's okay to seek comfort. It's okay to be weak when the only thing that was keeping you strong had been stolen away from you.

It's okay to do something against the universe's will, something as wild and dangerous as having sex with a vampire. Because really, the universe is merely someone we can put all the blame on, someone we can curse, someone we can hold responsible for the hurt and loss we experience. In the end, we need to find our own ways to cope, and deal with our emotions.

And even before Damon hit the acceleration, he looked at the woman who had given him great company last night, a woman so respectable and bright, that he hated to see her so torn apart for her fiancé. The last thing he wanted was for her to ever feel she had done the wrong thing last night. She may not say it now, but somewhere during the day, he knew it would all sink in to her, and she'd hate herself for it. So Damon did what he does best.

He compelled her to forget.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading our fan-fiction :) My co author and I really appreciate it :) **

**Do leave us a review with your thoughts :)**


End file.
